


Please

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Steve won't let go of your relationship.





	Please

You just wanted to be alone. You wanted time to process, time to mourn, time to heal, and you wanted to be alone for it. Eventually, when you were ready, you’d go back out and pretend everything was fine, even though you knew it wasn’t. Even though you weren’t sure it would be ever again.

This plan was working well for you so far. No one had come to bother you. You were wrapped inside a blanket cocoon, staring at a spot on the wall and letting your thoughts take you wherever they pleased. You didn’t particularly care for where they were taking you, but you couldn’t get them to stop. Then that soft knock–so soft you almost missed it–sounded from your front door.

You blinked, wrenched back to reality. You didn’t want to leave your cocoon, so you waited. If it was important, whoever it was would knock again. Only then would you unwrap yourself and answer. A second knock, slightly louder than the first, came. You sighed and got up, padding over to answer the door.

You weren’t expecting to see him. The man you’d left only hours before. The man who you’d loved with your whole being. The man whose heart you’d broken and who had broken your own heart.

He looked like hell. Dark, puffy circles under his red-rimmed eyes. His hair was a mess, and his clothes looked like he’d slept in them.

“What are you doing here?” You finally asked.

Steve seems lost. “I…I needed to see you.”

You frowned. “Did something happen?”

“Well, no, but…”

“Steve.”

You heard a door faintly creak open. You glanced around and noticed your nosy neighbor watching from a tiny crack in their front door. You glared at them and pulled Steve inside your apartment, shutting the door firmly behind you. Your neighbor could get their drama from TV. Goodness knows there was plenty to go around there.

You turned back to Steve and crossed your arms. "If there’s no emergency, then you really shouldn’t be here.“

He looked away. "I know.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I just–” He stopped and closed his eyes.

“You just what?” You were getting tired of this.

“Please.” The tone of Steve’s voice–the hurt–made you freeze.

“Please,” he repeated, looking you in the eye. "Just be mine. One last time.“

You swallowed the lump in your throat. "We’ve been over this. I can’t keep sitting on the sidelines, doing nothing, while you’re out there risking your life. I can’t take not knowing if you’ll come back in one piece or if you’ll come back at all.” 

Your voice wavered the whole way through, and you cursed yourself for it.

“The best thing for us,” you continued, “is to go our separate ways.”

“Why?” Steve demanded, frustrated. "Why is that the best thing?“

"Because I can’t help you when you go out there,” you spat back. "And I’m not gonna ask you to stop for me.“

"But I would do it.” He grabbed your hands. "Y/N, if you asked me to, I would watch the whole world burn if it meant staying by your side.“

Your smile was bitter. "You might. But I know you, Steve, and you would feel guilty for it, knowing that you could’ve done something and instead you did nothing.”

You realized you were gripping onto his hands as tightly as he was yours. You ducked your head, feeling your eyes burning and stinging. “You shouldn’t have come.”

Steve doesn’t respond. What was it he said earlier? “Just be mine, one last time.” For a moment you let yourself wonder what would happen if you agreed–but only for a moment.

You glanced back up at him. You couldn’t stand seeing such a level of sadness on his features. You bit your lip, unsure of what you should do. What was best for you two? Should you choose to stay together, to see where this went? Or should you save yourselves from even more potential heartbreak and just end it now?

You recalled something your mother had told you once: When in doubt, sleep on it. Some of the best decisions came after a night of rest–if you managed to get that rest, that is.

“Tonight,” you said slowly. "Tonight, you can stay, if you want. And tomorrow, we’ll decide what to do. But,“ you added, a note of severity in your voice, "whatever decision we make tomorrow is final. Okay?”

Steve nodded. “Okay.”

That night you fell asleep in each other’s arms. You didn’t know what the morning would hold, but right now, you didn’t care.


End file.
